


Does She Dream

by unnoun



Series: A Spring Mother and Her Baby Carrot [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Electricity, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Superpower Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Wall Sex, relatively
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnoun/pseuds/unnoun
Summary: In which Krillin gets a girl to like him.The only problem is, she's an evil murder robot that wants to kill all his friends.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: A Spring Mother and Her Baby Carrot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481717
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Does She Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Krillin and 18 smut, lol. I am nothing if not petty.
> 
> Also, yes, in my mind and current plans this is 'canon' to the rest of the Spring Mother series, but referencing the rest of the series proved too distracting, at least for this. And if I keep the 'main' fics rated T, I wouldn't be able to write this moment out like this.
> 
> ...It might just be me, but I personally don't think there's nearly enough pornographic Dragon Ball fan-content that acknowledges the fact that these characters have super strength and can fly. Like, if nothing else, there's a lot of positions that real people probably couldn't do just because of balance and core strength that would honestly be easy for them. Especially, again, with flight.
> 
> As far as I can tell, the way ki works means that how strong you are, how much you can lift, how fast you can go, isn't at all proportional to how much you yourself weigh. I never get the sense that a higher power level makes your body mass go up.
> 
> ...Except for, like, Vegeta and Trunks when they went Grade 2 and Grade 3 Super Saiyan. Or Roshi in MAX POWER. Or Frieza at 100%. Or Cell when he went big. Or Broly and Kale and Legendary Super Saiyan.
> 
> So. I guess there are specific, like, techniques and transformations where power level and body mass go up, but. Goku and co. just walking around, even in Super Saiyan, doesn't break the floor with their weight. Power level going up doesn't automatically increase body mass.
> 
> So, like. Even Chi-Chi could honestly probably deadlift Goku if she had to. We know Mr. Satan can carry Vegeta in the Buu Saga, so.
> 
> ...I wonder if it's because VegeBul is the most popular pairing, and Bulma is hands-down the least physically super-powered member of the cast.

Time seemed to slow with every step closer to him she took. When finally she was standing right beside him, he flinched away on reflex when she bent towards him.

_Mwah_

But not fast enough to escape the feeling of her lips pressed to his skin, branding him, marking him forever.

"Later."

He was so stunned, all he could do was stare, his mind blank, unable to think about moving or responding as she turned away, back to her allies.

"Bye."

"WAIT!"

Time stood still for a moment. Krillin blinked, and realized that he had moved without meaning to. His hand had shot forward, and his fingers were now clenched around Android No. 18's wrist. Android No. 17's relaxed demeanor had tensed subtly, as if he was anticipating a fight, while No. 16 had regained the bored, quasi-impatient demeanor he'd had during the fighting earlier.

Android No. 18, however, was simply looking at him with an unreadable expression, tracing him with her eyes as if seeing him for the first time. He felt judged, and heard his pulse pounding in his ears, and almost missed when she started speaking.

"You guys go ahead," she said to her companions, as she turned to face him fully, blocking them from view. "This won't take very long."

The other androids lifted off, but Krillin's focus remained on the one in front of him. Not that it helped him any, as he was still caught off-guard when she pulled him closer with his still-outstretched hand. He let go of her in a panic, but it was too late. He stumbled forward and wound up headbutting her between her breasts.

He was too scared to even breathe, not sure if he was alive, or if this was some terrible nightmare or a manner of punishment. He dared to look up, and saw her smirking down at him, as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Are you scared, little man?"

He was terrified.

She wasn't touching him, just standing _very_ close. He nearly jumped when he saw her hands move down to her hips, her long, smooth, dainty fingers gripping the denim material of her skirt, undoing the belt, then the button, causing it to fall to the ground, where she kicked it aside.

That sorta made sense, Krillin rationalized, she had been complaining about her jacket getting damaged earlier. If anything, he was flattered that she thought he could even hit her.

"Well?" she demanded archly, leaving him frozen, unsure what she required of him. "You wanted me to wait," she reminded him, "what exactly am I waiting for?"

Krillin's mouth went dry. It hurt to swallow, but he forced himself to ignore the sudden lump in his throat. "Are you sure I can't convince you to change your mind?" he tried desperately, his mind racing, scrambling to think of something to bribe her with. "I could cook something for you—"

"I'm an android, I don't need to eat."

Krillin's eyes darted to her face, then looked at her leggings and shirt, the tears and rips in the material, thinking about how she had been complaining, how she wanted wanted new ones. "I could buy you some new clothes," he offered. "We could go shopping?"

"Why would I need you to buy anything for me, when I can just take whatever I wanted? It's not like anyone can stop me."

Krillin's eyes darted around in a panic, trying to think of something, anything he could do to pursuade her.

He flushed in embarrassment when she caught him looking at a hole in her tights right at her groin. Then, to his disbelief she reached down and stretched the rip wider, until he could see _everything_.

She started walking toward him, making him back up on reflex, before cringing and trying to block when she threw a kick at his skull. Only for him to realize after a moment that she had stopped before hitting him, and was now standing with her leg up on his shoulder. She lifted the other leg, and he found himself unexpectedly supporting her entire weight, with her crotch right in front of his face.

"Well?" she asked. "You looked. Do you still think you have something to offer that might change my mind?"

Krillin hesitated for a second, then leaned forward and gave her a long slow lick from bottom to top, making sure to give some attention to her clitoris at the end. He stuck his tongue between her folds and, after a small jolt, and after stretching as far into her as he could go, wiggled it around, focusing on her front walls, trying to curve his muscle upward to flick at where her g-spot should be.

When she didn't seem to react, he started to panic, and wondered whether it even made sense for an android to have a g-spot (in which case, why did one have a vagina) until he noticed that she was getting wetter, and not just from his saliva, and her muscles moved around him slightly.

Deciding it was as good a clue as any, he tried to repeat whatever he'd done to get that reaction, alternating his movements and the shapes his tongue made, adjusting his jaw, sucking slightly and kissing with his lips until... _there_. The wetness seemed to increase with every stroke and her walls rippled slightly, rhythmically, with slowly but steadily increasing strength.

It was at about this point that he was able to focus less on what he was doing and reflect on other aspects of the situation, such as how she tasted. More specifically, the fact that she didn't. At all. Krillin knew that his lack of smell affected his taste slightly, but he'd never licked anything (or, well, any _one_ ) that so completely lacked... anything.

If anything, he was starting to think his tongue was going numb.

A few more strokes later, he realized it wasn't his imagination. The jolt from earlier must have been... electricity, maybe? Very low level, but he definitely felt it, like a small buzz throughout his body.

He kept licking, dutifully, and as he did so she grew wetter, her muscles grew stronger, and the electricity built and built. If he had hair, he reflected, by this point it'd probably be standing on end.

He was startled when his feet suddenly lifted off the ground. "Keep going," the android ordered, and he did so, even as he felt them moving through the air, and felt her boots cross at the back of his head. He felt his back hit something solid, and when his boots touched down again he cried out feeling the electricity that had continued to built flowing through him into the earth.

The back of his skull was grabbed the instant he pulled away and forced forward, and on instinct he pressed his lips around the tiny nub of flesh in front of him and sucked and sucked and sucked, darting his tongue forward to press into it and push it down, down down, lapping at it, even if it felt like the last thing he'd ever do.

Finally, it was over, and she backed away enough for him to at least see again. The most striking detail was probably the fact that her legs were on either side of him, pressing him into the side of the cliff.

...After a moment, he realized that her legs had actually gone _through_ the rock walls of the mountainside, creating spider-web cracks around her thighs.

She pulled away and dropped down, still expressionless, the only evidence of what they'd just done the rip in her leggings, and the moisture still on her skin and his face and chest. Krillin forced himself not to shriek when she grabbed him, pulling at his belt and the laces of his boots.

He started blushing when he looked down, and saw how intensely focused she was on his straining groin. He opened his mouth to ask her if he was doing a good job so far—

—Only to freeze when she pulled down his pants and boxers, and was immediately smacked in the face.

There was a long moment, neither of them saying a word, as they stared; at each other, at Krillin's cock, trying to find words for the situation they had found themselves in.

"... _Nice_."

"Uh. Thank you??"

The wind blowing through the canyon sounded, for a moment, like the sound of moaning.

Without further preamble, the Android stood and grabbed Krillin by the legs, pulling them up and pushing his knees into his chest. He yelped when she lifted him, pushing his spine against an uncomfortable stony ridge. He looked down, saw his thighs spread, his dick standing at attention, and Android No. 18 hovering just over the tip.

She slammed herself down, and Krillin had to bury his face in her tits to keep himself from screaming at the sensation. She was so warm, and wet and tight, and he felt the electricity return as it started rushing through his dick.

He leaned back, looking up, and with the cliff at his back and his knees up by his ears, he saw her silhouette haloed by the blue sky behind her.

"Keep your legs like that," she ordered, and he immediately complied as she let go of his legs, bringing her hands to his hips instead.

Contorted as he was, he couldn't move, even as he desperately ached to bury himself in her once more as she pushed his hips down, slowly, until only the head of his member was still within her.

She leaned down, shadowing his vision, covering him until she was the only thing he could see, her bright blue eyes shining unnaturally, electronically. She pressed her lips to his cheek again, the same spot as earlier, only this time, instead of a quick peck, she _bit_ , and sucked, and Krillin whined deep in his throat, but otherwise didn't dare make a sound or move, anything that might displease her. He could swear he felt himself bruising under her attention, as the suction only seemed to increase for what seemed like forever. Occasionally, he felt an impact like she was punching his face with a very tiny, very powerful fist, and it would only be later that he realized it was her tongue. Finally, she leaned away, a trail of saliva unspooling from his face to her mouth. She looked at him, admiring her handiwork, then leaned back over him, pressing his face to her chest, and dug her chin into the top of his smooth, shaved skull out of his sight.

With a flick of her wrists he was buried in her once more to the hilt, then with another motion he was pulled almost all-the-way-out of her again. Then she did it again, and before he knew it, without any input on his end, he was thrusting more and faster than he ever had in his life. He heard as much as felt ominous cracking, as his back rubbed up and down the cliffside, slowly embedding him deeper into it.

Even with that awareness, it didn't take long, so enveloped by heat and tightness, for him to reach his limit.

" _Oh_ **GAH**!"

...But, just as his orgasm started to wash over him, Android No. 18 took him to the root before holding him in place and squeezing around him so tight he saw stars.

After a moment, Krillin started breathing again, still achingly hard, still inside her being squeezed in a vice grip, and opened his eyes to see the blonde Android leaning away from him, looking him in the eye.

"Did you get _bigger_?" she asked, before putting her hand on his mouth to silence him. "Nevermind. You don't get to finish, until I say you can finish. I won't say you can finish until you get me to finish. Got it?"

Krillin gulped, nodded, then when she started moving his hips and leaned towards him again he stuck his fingers in his mouth, and immediately took her breast in his mouth. He reached for her other breast with his left hand, then reached down with his right between their bodies, to start to rib at her clit.

"Good start."

She resumed her pace, fucking him (more like fucking herself with him) with steadily more speed, even as she kept up her precision. It was so repetitive and consistent it could almost have been considering boring if not for the feeling of her wrapped around him, taking him for all he was worth.

The world around them started to rumble, before suddenly, bits of debris started falling down around them. Before long, they were in a full-on rockslide, buried, in the dark, deep within the mountain, unable to see.

It probably wouldn't be difficult for either of them to get out, but unable to see, unable to sense the android's energy, the only things he could feel were her skin on his, and the only thing he could hear, after the cave-in ended and went still, was the wet _smack_ - _smack_ of them coming together, it only enhanced the sensation.

As he approached his limit again, just as he was about to fall over it she slammed him as deep as possible, before blinding him with pain when he felt himself ram into something hard, right before she squeezed around him again.

When he could think again a few moments later, he immediately resumed his attack on her breasts and her clit, because he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

As she started up again, lifting him and lowering him, he struggled to maintain his sanity and weigh his options. Her grip on his hips was getting so tight it was starting to hurt, and while he didn't mind the way she kept squeezing and kneading at his ass with her fingertips, it wasn't at all helping his goal of getting her off.

After a moment's thought, released her nipple and dragged his head back and away from her chest, bringing his hand up so that he was groping her with both arms outstretched.

"Two can play at this game," he muttered. " _Bankoku Bikkuri Shō!_ "

She didn't visibly react to the sudden surge of electricity, but at this point, he didn't expect her to. Just counter and provide an outlet for the current that had been flowing into his body from hers.

Next, he focused his energy in a way he'd never considered before, namely, into his dick. He gathered his ki in his belly, focused his breathing, and with a yell, the instant she made him thrust, he directed all his energy down his shaft and into her.

He felt her muscles squeeze, but instead of constricting they rippled like they were massaging his shaft, trying to draw everything out of him, and it was all he could do to hold on.

"Cum in me, if you want to live."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

Krillin groaned, caught between sleep and awareness, sure that he'd just had the craziest dream of his life.

"YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE."

He opened his eyes, to see, only a few feet in front of him, the green-and-black armor and vibrant red-orange hair of Android No. 16.

"Hey," Android No. 17's voice called over his shoulder, the dark-haired artificial human evidently sitting in a driver's seat. "Ask him how he likes his coffee."

"HEY! WHY! YOU!"

Krillin looked up as the door to the van opened and shut, and Android No. 18 got in the passenger seat. Krillin briefly locked eyes with the angry man in the Stetson, bolo tie and vest as they drove away, but the blonde android was what got his attention the most.

Specifically, what she was wearing.

Brown leather wasn't bad in itself, but. The _turtleneck_. The tassels that reminded him of Upa. The shoulder pads that even Piccolo, Vegeta and Frieza would probably all have looked at and eventually privately agreed were a bit much.

"What are you looking at?" No. 18 demanded, glaring at him with a gaze that pierced his soul.

Now, maybe it was the same self-destructive insanity that had caused him to grab her hand earlier, or maybe he was still a bit delirious, or thought he was still dreaming. Whatever the reason, what came out of his mouth at that moment was a shrill bark of laughter, seemingly pulled out of him with no conscious input or thought whatsoever.

"HA! Ahahaha! What are you wearing!?"

"S-shut up!"

"Oh, I like him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yes I wrote this to make that Terminator reference at the climax.
> 
> This didn't flow as well when I was constantly bringing attention to the fact that Trunks and company were still there unconscious, but trust me lmao.
> 
> I'm planning on Gine showing up to give them all the Senzu, but mentioning Krillin's adoptive mom wouldn't have been very sexy, lol.
> 
> That's also partly why I ended up using Krillin's close third person POV instead of 18's. Whenever I try it, 18's POV ultimately usually just ends up. Kinda sad, honestly. What with the "traumatized delinquent teenager robbed of their humanity because of an old man's grudge" thing. While to a degree that's #relatable and #mood, it's a little harder to make it sexy.
> 
> Especially when I throw in my weird, cybernetic brain and chips and nanomachines and heads-up-display and general transhumanism headcanons for the androids. At a certain point, it just became. Exposition. Making exposition and clinical description and, like. Computer stuff. Sexy. Was hard. And I was impatient.
> 
> ...And, I mean, as much as Android 18's POV and her character are valuable, to me and in general. Ultimately, my bi ass ended up a lot closer to Krillin's "strong girl hot" perspective, lol.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~the single sexiest thing in all of Dragon Ball is that moment where 18 broke Vegeta's arm, and you're wrong if you disagree~~ Believe it or not, there were actually a few attempts to write fics to get how hot 18 is out of my system. Some of them got. Weird. This ended up being one I liked.
> 
> ...And I actually already sorta planned to mess with and rewrite the Android Saga slightly by Krillin getting kidnapped and going on a road trip with the 'droids. "He was too good at sex" is as good a reason for that as any.
> 
> [I've set up a discord thingy if anyone wants to talk about my fics with me,](https://discord.gg/bCW5B22) ~~even if I'd rather see comments here, tbh~~
> 
> (Ask for the "NSFW" role if you wanna talk about this fic specifically, but ONLY if you're 18 years old or older. Please.)


End file.
